vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Putin-P
|debut = January 2008 |currently = Present |genre = Rock, Pop, Techno, Jazz |labels = |associations = Shiuka |official = Blog: Numtack05 |url = Twitter Piapro Channel: Nico Nico YouTube |playlist = (Part 1 / Part 2 / Part 3 / Part 4 /Others) |content=# Part 1 ## "Oshimai daze!" - Kagamine Rin (Short: Jan.18.2008), (Full: Oct.19.2008) with subtitles ## "Hitori ni Shinaide." - Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len (Jan.17.2008) with subtitles ## "Isshoni ne!" - Kagamine Rin (Jan.26.2008) with subtitles ## "Yume wo miyou yo." - Kagamine Rin (Feb.02.2008) with subtitles ## "Choko Ageru!" - Kagamine Rin (Feb.11.2008), (Full: Jun.18.2009) with subtitles ## "Sakura no Shita de☆" - Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len (Feb.22.2008) with subtitles ## "Shiawase na no!" - Kagamine Rin (Mar.01.2008), (Full: May.11.2011) with subtitles ## "Onawa wo Choodai!" - Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len (Mar.14.2008) with subtitles ## "Hajimari da ne!" - Kagamine Rin (Mar.21.2008) with subtitles ##"It's Happiness Full ver." - Kagamien Rin (May.10.2011) with subtitles # Part 2 ## "Mahou wa Jadou" - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin (Oct.14.2008) with subtitles ## "Kessen Toujitsu!" - Kagamine Rin (Apr.26.2008) with subtitles ## "Issho janai..." - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len (May.04.2008) with subtitles ## "Mata Aetara☆" - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len (May.11.2008) with subtitles ## "Nusumi wa Gedou?" - Kagamine Len (May.26.2008) with subtitles ## "Nayami Muyouu!!" - Kagamine Rin (Jun.01.2008) with subtitles ## "Mienai Yoru ni." - Hatsune Miku (Jun.30.2008) with subtitles ## "Kienai Hitomi." - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len (Sep.16.2008) with subtitles ## "Mondou Muyou!" - Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len (Sep.28.2008) with subtitles # Part 3 ## "Ansatsusha!" - Kagamine Rin (Nov.29.2008) with subtitles ## "Nanimonaimono." - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len (Dec.25.2008) with subtitles ## "Mata Aeta ne☆" - Hatsune Miku, Kamui Gakupo (Feb.11.2009) with subtitles ## "Nemuritai no ni!" - Megurine Luka (Mar.06.2009) with subtitles ## "Yume ni Sayonara☆" - Kagamine Rin (May.15.2009) with subtitles ## "Kagami no Mukou＞" - Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo (Jul.05.2009) with subtitles ## "Tabi ni Deyou!" - Megurine Luka (Oct.09.2009) with subtitles ## "Kimi ni, Watashi ni." - Hatsune Miku (Nov.21.2009) with subtitles ## "Usotsuki wa Dare?" - Kagamine Rin (Feb.06.2010) with subtitles ## "Jama shinaide ne☆" - Hatsune Miku (Apr.26.2010) with subtitles ## "Kokoro ni koe wo." - Megurine Luka (May.23.2010) with subtitles ## "Kokoro ni koe wo ○" - Hatsune Miku (May.23.2010) with subtitles ## "Genkaku KATASUTOROFII (Shaberiba!)" - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len (Sep.25.2010) with subtitles # Part 4 ## "Kowareta kagami." - Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo (Dec.26.2010) with subtitles ## "Kimi ni Sayonara★" - Kagamine Rin (Feb.27.2011) with subtitles ## "Mienai Kimi to." - Hatsune Miku (Sep.19.2011) with subtitles # Others (Ordered by uploaded date) ##"Sangai Ruten" - Kagamine Rin (Apr.20.2008) ##"Zangyaku Healing remix" - Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len (Oct.17.2008) ##"Nurari" - Kagamine Rin(Psycho-puzzle) (Oct.26.2008) ##"Kakaa" - Kasane Teto (Psycho-puzzle) (Nov.04.2008) ##"Eraser" - (Psycho-puzzle) (Nov.27.2008) ##"Fushigi-chan" - Hatsune Miku (Psycho-puzzle) (Dec.16.2008) ##"Nejireta Koutei○" (Feb.21.2009) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len with subtitles ##"Kattobase! Toquinho!" - Hatsune Miku (Apr.06.2009) ##"a lot of mini car are driving in my brain." - Prima, Megurine Luka (Psycho-puzzle) (Apr.21.2009) ##"kalP!" - Kagamine Rin (May.16.2009) ##"PROP (remix)" - Kagamine Len(Sep.14.2009) ##"Mascara" - Hatsune Miku (Psycho-puzzle) (Dec.07.2009) ##"hotspot" (twilightHistory) (April.01.2010) ##"FUUUUUUUUU!" - Hatsune Miku (Aug.16.2011) ##"ring" - (Non-Vocaloid) (Sep.23.2011) }} Discography *2009.09.06: 「ひとりにしないで。」 (Album) *2010.07.19: 「みえないよるに、きえないひとみ。」 Category:Producer Category:Producer on YouTube